


Regret

by VanyKruemelPendragon



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chloe is happy for both of them, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer is as oblivious as always, Lucifer's Dad is gonna be so damn mad, M/M, Marcus is completely in love, Marriage Proposal, NO Deckerstar, linda knows, piercifer, spoileralert, sweet words, they are perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanyKruemelPendragon/pseuds/VanyKruemelPendragon
Summary: Marcus plans a proposal. He has finished his relationship with Chloe. But he isn't trying to save this one, but with someone else. And he asks Chloe for help. Oh, and he's still immortal.





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I had to. It was just too... Well, the opportunity was too perfect. Plus, we officially don't know how it will go on. So, maybe?  
> ...  
> Yeah, okay, I know what will happen. But still, this little one here wanted to be writen.  
> Sorry for my english, again. It's not my mother language.  
> Tell me what ya think!

Title: Regret  
Summary: Marcus plans a proposal. He has finished his relationship with Chloe. But he isn't trying to save this one, but with someone else. And he asks Chloe for help. Oh he is still immortal.  
Rating: P12 Slash  
Pairing: Lucifer/Marcus - Piercifer  
Warnings: none  
Genre: Romance, Phantasy  
Disclaimer: The characters of Lucifer do not belong to me. I borrow them only and have some fun with them. I don't get any money from this.

 

# ~ * ~ * ~ Regret ~ * ~ * ~

# 

Sighing, Marcus dropped himself in his armchair. This had been incredibly strenuous. To break Chloe's heart... And all that only because he felt completely disturbed. He wanted to use her, to lose his immortality. She had fallen in love. And, nevertheless, he felt bad, whenever he kissed her, whenever he slept with her. The feelings of guilt became overpowering. In a haunted dream, it became worse. It was not Chloe with whom he divided the bed but a certain black-haired, too good-looking devil. Lucifer.  
"This has to stop!", he murmured rather to himself than to someone else.  
All of this only because of this stupid undercover thing! During the few weeks in which he had spent the night beside the other man, got to know him better, there seemed to be a change - at the emotional level. And then the kiss... Lucifers lips were so soft, so good. Overwhelmingly. With pleasure.

 

~ * ~ * ~ Flashback ~ * ~ * ~  
Frustrated (it _had_ to be Chloe. Obviously, it was always her!) Lucifer stepped back into the garden and stopped in amazement. Marcus resorted the table, pushed some bowls around and to another place. Was it really his plan to show him he didn't care at all? Did he not undermine him at all? Amazed, he buttoned up his shirt which he had torn open. Marcus pulled in a flower garland.  
"You moved the nachos."  
It was an easy statement, nothing more. The blonde turned to his opponent. One of the guests stopped, looked to them both.  
"Yeah, I did not shroud anyone to spill salsa..."  
"... into the Maccheroni", they said both at the same time, looked into each others eyes, a slight smile on their lips.  
With said smile, Marcus stepped up to his 'husband'.  
"Wasn't sure you were coming back.", he admitted.  
"I made you a promise. And I am a man of my word, no matter what you think."  
Slowly they approached each other, carefully, every step and every word upweighed.  
"I may have overreacted...", Marcus said and moved nervously with the hand by his hair in the nape. "I'm sorry."  
And at this moment, he actually meant it. He was sorry. Lucifer helped him, as good as he could. He owed him at least this.  
"Thank you. About... You were right about one thing", the devil doubtfully scrutinised to the blonde. "I don't have all the answers. But I hope that we can find them. Together." He slightly nodded, a smile on his lips. "I mean, after all... You may be the only person on this planet who truly understands me. I'm not ready to give up on that."  
Around them, a circle had formed, they heard some of the guests, mostly women, 'Awww '-ing. Both looked around, irritated. And again it was Lucifer who was gathering his thoughts first. Something Marcus envied him for. Laxly he gave a laugh, watched his partner, looked deeply into his eyes. Lifting an eyebrow, nearly unnoticable, it was obvious that in his mind was something like 'Oh screw it' as he cupped the face of the LT with both hands. It took Marcus' breath away, watching Lucifer like in slow motion (even if he moved normally), leaning in, the eyes slowly closing, until their lips met and met in a deep, passionate kiss.  
~ * ~ * ~ Flashback end ~ * ~ * ~

He had not been able to resist, did not want to flee at this moment. His pulse very fast, the eyes automatically closing, he leaned in. It lasted several seconds. Both heard the voice of Chloe only after a short moment. All the other things had faded out, blurred slightly. When they split, Marcus was feeling heated. Lucifer smiled at him with his typical, gorgeous smile.  
That was the moment when everything changed - at least if he thought now about it. Since then they were like always, saying some stupid bickerings to each other, tested different deaths and, otherwise, had lived their lives. Unfortunately, Lucifer was not a person - or devil, angel, whatever - that made emotional connections with others, at all. Because of this, he was (according to Chloe) in psychological treatment. Because she was annoyed that he showed no empathy.  
Meanwhile, Marcus also knew that said blonde was the reason for the vulnerability of the devil. With new hope, all was easier. She would fall in love in him, making him mortal again.  
So far about the plan. Of course it had failed, because he didn't want to hurt her like that. When he stood before her, the words on her lips... He panicked and ran off, only one thought taking residence in his mind.  
'The only person who should say this to me is Lucifer, damn hell!'  
Incredible. This had to stop. Irritated, he rose again and reached for the phone.  
"Chloe. I know, you don't want to speak with me. But... May I explain it? To hurt you was never my intention. However, I came to a conclusion, a very important as I may add. There wasn't any other way."  
Marcus heard her sigh, the surrender in her voice.  
"Okay. Fine. We'll talk."  
Now everything would be solved. Maybe she even had an advice to offer, according to his plan.

Lucifer sat on Lindas couch and looked at her, annoyed as always.  
"Lucifer, have you taken into consideration that their relationship... Got you more disturbed than you thought? And when you were so angry..."  
"He hurt her, used her and when he didn't need her any more threw her away! She meant nothing to him! Cain is such an ass, how could he do this?", he just interrupted her angrily, jumped up and started walking around the room.  
It was simply incomprehensible to the devil. Linda just smiled.  
"Well. So what I wanted to say... Yes, you were enraged that he hurt her. But... It sounds to me as if it was... More about him having a relationship in general rather than to do something with her, you know?", she said carefully.  
"Of course! The relationship was meant to tear her apart from the very beginning! She's important, so clearly it makes me mad! Another day when your advise is totally unneccessary, _again_!"  
She bit her cheek, inside of her mouth, briefly closed the eyes. How could the freaking devil be so blind?  
"No, it disturbed you primarily because it wasn't you he paid attention to. You told me, no let me finish speaking! You havetold me in detail what was wrong in your undercover job. How he has enerved you, with nothing but small things. I think, this went ... Closer than you might think. I think... There's a good reason you felt annoyed by something so... Small."  
There was a horrified look on his face as he looked at his therapist.  
"This is absolutely..." Ridiculous. Stupid. Impossible. He wanted to say those words. But the thought of Marcus, Cain, wanting him... The fact that he was the one which he kissed secretly... It stopped those, making him say something entirely different instead. "... obvious", he said, finally. "Thanks, Linda."  
Quickly, he rushed out and it was one of these few moments in which she really had the feeling to have helped him.  
The black-haired devil ran to his car, sat down and drove to him, to Cain. He had to talk to him. Now. Immediately. However, he was about to shudder when he saw what was going on. Marcus knelt, smiling like he was in love, in front of Chloe - who stood with the back to him. However, she nodded quite obviously. Marcus rose and hugged her tightly.  
Tears. That's what the fallen angel felt on his face, on his checks, which was why his eyes burnt. Sharply he turned around, didn't look after the flower tub which he knocked over. He simply had to go. Away from here, getting quite a lot of alcohol, running away from his thoughts. Daze the feelings, at least today.  
What he didn't see any more was Marcus, thanking Chloe for listening, that he was able to try his proposal. Noticing the hurried absence of the devil, getting a slight green shimmer around his nose.  
"Shit. I... Sorry, Chloe, I have to go after him. He can't misunderstand this."  
Without waiting for an answer he ran out of the house, to the motorcycle, drove directly to the LUX. There he would probably be, getting drunk.  
The first murderer couldn't afford losing more time. He had to catch up with Lucifer, at all costs.  
Therefore, he was not surprised with stepping in the flat to see said man with a half-filled bottle of whisky, sitting at his piano. He looked apathetically to the elevator.  
"Are congratulations in order? Are you mortal again?", he spit the words, to the man infront of him.  
"Actually, I wanted to ask you something."  
Carelessly he reached to the bottle and took a gulp. Quietly, they sat side by side, the look of the angel directed at his keyboard, the look of his opponent to the window. Minutes passed in the silence.  
"What do you want?", finally, the black-haired wanted to know, still didn't look to the other.  
"Wow, you're really that depressed? I screwed up, I know... Allow to me to make up for it, okay? I mean, I have the whole eternity to apologise... Lucifer, you said it right at the grill party. You are probably the only one who can really understand me. Who knows how it is to suffer from your father, who knows how lonesome it can be, living without love. I know, we've already been married, theoretically, for the mission, but..." Marcus took a deep breath, closed his eyes. "Lucifer Morningstar. Would the devil prove the first murderer the honour to marry him, to spend the eternity with him?"  
The head of the devil shot up. What? He stared, blankly, while Cain took a ring from the trouser pocket, lifted it hopefully. Then, there was a smile creping on the lips of God's son.  
"And if it's only to annoy my father", he agreed, pulled Cain closer, before he laid the lips on those of the other man.  
Right now, everything was perfect. Both united, the weirdest pair that there ever was and would be with all their quirks, together. Forever one, in eternity. And if the devil loved to swear one thing, it was to love the other for good, until the end of the world. And the devil never breaks his word.


End file.
